


Проигрыш

by tuuli_veter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli_veter/pseuds/tuuli_veter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проспоривший Люциус Малфой вынужден смириться со своим проигрышем. Но как истинный Малфой он достойно несет свое бремя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проигрыш

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> SnowBlues, только ты умеешь выморозить у меня тексты про эту парочку )))
> 
> Примечание: Северус играет вот эту штуку www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yydcG9woWA

Северус Снейп учился играть на скрипке. И это стало личным проклятием Люциуса Малфоя, вынужденного каждый день слушать гнусавые кошачьи напевы под своей крышей. Что творилось в его голове, когда он надумал приютить этого проходимца в мэноре? 

Люциус раздраженно поправил на себе отвратительный в своей нелепости серый маггловский свитер и совсем неаристократично почесал низ живота в непосредственной близости от зудящего паха. Что именно коротнуло в его блестящем мозгу, когда он согласился заключить идиотское пари? 

Паскудная маггловская одёжа немилосердно колола горло, смущающе обтягивала тело, кололась подмышками, а дурацкие брюки врезались одновременно спереди и сзади, натирая самое интимное и дорогое. Люциус, уже привычным движением, выработавшимся у него за последние три недели, украдкой почесал причинное место, поежился и скривился, призывая все известные ему проклятия и кары на черноволосую голову. 

Люциус Малфой всегда знал про себя, что он хитер и коварен. Во всяком случае, он был точно уверен, что намного умнее всех остальных — жизнь неоднократно подтверждала эту его правоту. И только крючконосой змее каким-то образом удалось обвести его вокруг пальца. Заморочил голову, подлец, задурил сумрачным взглядом упертых черных глаз… И вот результат — при всей своей слизеринской расчетливости Люциус не сумел учесть того, что предмет их совместного спора дважды ударит по нему самому. Мало того, что ему приходилось таскать на себе ненавистное рубище магглов, так вдобавок теперь каждое утро его будило нестерпимо-фальшивое пиликанье пакостной скрипки.

— Взя-я-я, взя-я-я-аааа. Взи-и-и-иу-у-у-у! — как-то особенно тоненько и подло взвыл омерзительный инструмент, и Люциус не выдержал.  
— Ну все, довольно! — хмуро осадил он разошедшегося музыканта, рывком распахивая дверь в его комнату. Но Северус, не обращая на него никакого внимания, закрыв глаза то ли от наслаждения, то ли от усердия, увлеченно водил смычком по струнам, извлекая из инструмента самый омерзительный в мире звук из всех возможных. — Хватит, я сказал! — рявкнул разъяренный донельзя Люциус, готовый любым пригодным заклинанием выбить проклятую скрипку из цепких жилистых рук.  
— Если ты собираешься таким образом помешать мне выиграть наш спор... — Снейп прекратил терзать струны и повернулся к нему, окидывая его сердитым уничижительным взглядом. — ...то тебе это вряд ли удастся, Люциус. Уйди, и не мешай. Не видишь, учусь?  
Бледное лицо было настолько бесстрастным и холодным, что Люциус почувствовал, как его замыкает от ярости.  
— Да плевать я хотел на твой дурацкий спор!!! — исступленно заорал он. — Я требую покоя в своем собственном доме! Я хочу тишины! А еще больше хочу никогда в жизни не слышать тебя вместе с твоим мерзким пиликаньем!..  
— Значит, сдаешься? — в низком голосе послышались ехидные нотки, и Люциус чуть не задохнулся от злости.  
— Не дождешься, мерзавец! — Люциус сжал кулаки, прожигая недрогнувшего горе-музыканта ненавидящим взором, и, кипя от возмущения, вылетел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью, за которой тут же возобновились паскудные звуки.  
Это был какой-то кошмар. 

— Ты не в духе, милый?  
Люциус досадливо посмотрел на свою жену. И как ей удается сохранять спокойствие в этом бедламе? Даже сюда, в Бирюзовую гостиную, через десятки запоров пробивается мерзостный визг. Словно проклятый зельевар специально усиливает его Сонорусом.  
— А тебя саму еще не достало это исчадие ада? — стараясь из последних сил усмирить гнев, поинтересовался Люциус у жены и швырнул газету на стол — читать было решительно невозможно. — И ведь по правилам спора он настоял, что я не имею права пользоваться Заглушающими. Негодяй. Проходимец. Нет, ну каков же подлец, а?  
Люциус яростно отодрал колючий ворот от саднящей шеи и с наслаждением выругался длинно, витиевато и смачно.  
Нарцисса чуть нахмурилась, как делала всегда, когда ее муж позволял себе слишком много.  
— Не так уж и плохо он играет. Вот еще немного подучится… — дипломатично отозвалась она, заботливо подливая мужу горячий чай.  
— Еще немного… — Люциус обреченно застонал, закрывая лицо рукой. — Да сколько еще продлится это “немного”? Кой черт дернул меня затеять этот дурацкий спор? Какой, мантикора его раздери, дьявол заставил меня притащить этого фигляра в мэнор, да еще и оставить здесь? Какой…  
— Возможно… только возможно… — Нарцисса прервала его, тонко улыбнувшись и придвигая чашку поближе. — ...Потому, что он тебе нравится чуть больше, чем друг? - осторожно предположила она.  
Люциус, мгновенно взяв себя в руки, смерил жену взглядом, возмущенным донельзя, и высокомерно приподнял идеальную бровь:  
— Кто мне нравится? Этот вечно лохматый бирюк? Этот недоделанный музыкант-полукровка? — небрежно обронил он и уничижительно фыркнул: — Милая, ты в своем уме?  
Но Нарцисса продолжала смотреть на него, как на капризничающего ребенка, — с ласковым понимающим снисхождением:  
— Люциус, мы оба прекрасно осведомлены о твоих предпочтениях, и это уже давно перестало быть предметом наших разногласий. Так зачем же скрывать очевидное? Когда ты ни с того ни с сего зовешь пожить к нам в мэнор того, кто тебе никогда даже другом особенным не был… Что я должна еще думать?

Люциус поспешно спрятался от изучающего взгляда Нарциссы за чашкой чая и, продолжая делать вид, что жена произнесла несусветную чушь, раздосадованно насупился. В чем-то Нарцисса была права. 

Тогда, после войны, обнаружив в Визжащей хижине этого идиота с прокушенным горлом, Люциус отчего-то не смог его бросить просто так. Рискуя собственной жизнью, страшась гнева Лорда, боясь применять магию, чтобы не засекли, он все же потащил тяжелое, почти мертвое тело на себе. Причем вместо Мунго зачем-то приволок его в подземелья мэнора. Зачем? Только одному Мерлину это известно. И только Мерлин же понимает, какого рожна Люциус самолично выхаживал умирающего, как не выхаживал бы родного брата, а потом еще и предложил остаться у них, щедро выделив уже обжитое выздоравливающим Снейпом подземелье под лабораторию. А уж совсем непонятным было то, что хмурый и гордый Северус внезапно согласился остаться и теперь проводил все свободное от преподавания в Хогвартсе время в поместье рядом с Люциусом и его женой. 

К удивлению владельца мэнора угрюмый гость и Нарси быстро сдружились. Нарцисса с присущим ей тактом ловко и споро привела замухрышку в порядок, сменив тому прическу и мантию, и Люциус, искренне любящий все прекрасное и презирающий низменное, теперь периодически ловил себя на том, что его избалованный взгляд все чаще начал останавливаться на госте с интересом. 

Не то чтобы Люциус чего-то от него хотел… Да Мерлин упаси, и в мыслях не было ничего такого. Просто иногда случается так, что с человеком невозможно расстаться. Без объяснений, безо всякой причины. Когда хорошо даже от насупленных бровей, изучающих замкнутых взглядов, от одного лишь чужого присутствия в подвалах огромного дома. Но того, на что намекала ему коварная Нарси, не было и в помине. Уж за это Люциус мог смело ручаться. Просто они теперь жили все вместе. Так уж вышло. И никогда прежде он не жалел об этом. Только сейчас. 

Люциус снова жалко скривился от звуков, терзающих его нежные уши. Ведь и сам предмет спора был воистину дурацким.  
После войны поместье предсказуемо пришло в упадок, и вся надежда была на удачный брак их сына. Но, невзирая на красивую внешность, найти для Драко невесту было очень сложно, почти нереально. Никто не хотел связываться с их семьей, презираемой новой властью. Но вот неожиданно Гринграссы согласились заключить помолвку, и Люциус, совсем потеряв голову от счастья, уже потирал руки в радостном предвкушении того, как славно сладилось дело. От выгодного брака он ожидал новых полезных связей и средств на восстановление мэнора. Все оборачивалось как нельзя лучше, и Люциус, не выдержав свалившегося на него восторга в одиночку, поделился переживаниями с приятелем. На что крючконосый засранец скупо усмехнулся и попросил не торопиться с выводами. И хоть бы намекнул, что что-то знает, змей подколодный.  
Люциус тогда еще и обсмеял его, видя, как Драко расположен к своей невесте, а заодно и предложил это дурацкое пари. Что если свадьба все-таки сладится, то Северус сыграет ему на скрипке — и неважно, что не умеет, пускай научится! Откуда взялась эта скрипка, Люциус и сам не смог бы сказать. Так, прихоть, каприз — давнишнее мимолетное видение длинных чувственных пальцев на темном грифе из юношеских мокрых снов, — и вот уже слово вылетело — не поймать. Вечно пасмурный Снейп, как оказалось, был не лишен чувства юмора и неожиданно согласился на этот полушутливый спор, сдержанно добавив:  
— Но в случае проигрыша ты будешь носить маггловскую одежду. Месяц. 

Люциус звякнул чайной чашкой о блюдце и нечаянно прикусил себе щеку, вспоминая, как тогда самодовольно принял эти условия, будучи абсолютно уверенным в своей правоте.  
А за неделю до заветной помолвки в их жизнь ураганом ворвался Поттер — этот шрамоголовый герой-полукровка, мерзкий похититель чужих домовых эльфов, от которого у его своевольного сына в голове сразу же перемкнуло, и, несмотря на все отцовские протесты, проклятия и крики, свихнувшийся от глупой влюбленности Драко скрылся с проклятой знаменитостью в неизвестном направлении, откуда они вскоре прислали сову с сообщением об их состоявшейся свадьбе, дурацкое колдо, на котором оба светились от счастья, и чек на круглую сумму для ремонта мэнора.  
А несчастный проспоривший Люциус надел облегающий свитер, как вериги. 

Казалось бы, на этом его мучения должны были закончиться, но не тут-то было.  
Крючконосый интриган, окинув его подтянутую, красивую, но оскверненную излишне облегающими маггловскими тряпками, фигуру оценивающим взглядом, коварно заметил:  
— Ты все равно не сможешь долго это носить.  
Вспыльчивый Люциус, конечно же, мгновенно вышел из себя.  
— Не твое дело, понял?! — взбеленился несчастный отец, у которого из-за сына-балбеса вся жизнь пошла набекрень. — Чего тебе еще от меня надо, вредитель?  
Снейп недоверчиво оглядел перекошенный ворот и сползающие плечи шерстяного серого свитера:  
— Раз свадьба все-таки состоялась, пусть и не та, на которую ты рассчитывал, технически я тебе тоже проспорил… И теперь готов выполнить свою часть уговора, — проявил неожиданное благородство Снейп. Люциус до сих пор не мог себе простить, что он, опытный, хитрый, коварный, мог тогда поверить в то, что это действительно было благородство. — Предлагаю новую дуэль. Весь месяц я буду учиться играть. И через месяц исполню тебе что-нибудь сносное. А ты весь месяц ходишь как маггл и прекращаешь чесаться и ныть. И меняешь одежду только после концерта.  
И Люциус — осторожный расчетливый Люциус Малфой — повелся на это как последний дурак, злорадно согласившись на новые условия, так не хотелось мучиться одному.  
Его не насторожило даже вскользь оброненное:  
— Посмотрим, кто из нас не выдержит первым.  
Но одураченный Люциус лишь молча кивнул, принимая пари.  
И начался этот ад. 

— Взыыыыы-ууууууу, — раздался неподражаемый в своей мерзости звук из-за трех дверей, и Люциус чуть не стукнулся лбом о стену. Он вообще уже готов был биться головой по расписанию с десяти до шести, в любой момент, когда его настигали ненавистные звуки. Северус оказался, на удивление, трудолюбив и прилежен, и не пропускал ни одного дня занятий, с каждым мгновением извлекая из инструмента все более и более тошнотворные писк, визг, скрежет и даже лязг.  
Измученный Люциус дошел до такой степени отчаяния, что уже готов был помириться с зятем-полукровкой и попросить прибежища у них на Гриммо, но, к счастью, или, напротив, к несчастью, фамильная гордость все же перевесила, и Люциус продолжал за семью закрытыми дверями вслушиваться в гадостный визг, упиваться своей ненавистью к музыканту вместе с его инструментом и исступленно чесаться под раздражающей тело серой колючей шерстью. 

Маггловскую одежду Люциус давно бы изжил — в этом проклятый Северус тоже был прав — если бы не нахальные черные глаза, прожигающие ехидством насквозь, и не заедающее самолюбие упорство чокнутого музыканта. Сперва Люциус еще ждал, что тот не выдержит первым, но негодяй упрямо держал оборону, с завидным постоянством истязая мэнор своим подлым пиликаньем.  
Разумеется, Слизерин не сдается без боя. Пару раз Люциус подсылал к Снейпу домовика, чтобы тот подпилил ему на скрипке струну-другую. Но, увы, от этого становилось только хуже. Играть зловредный Северус не прекращал, зато звуки из-под оставшихся трех струн выходили особенно гадостные, надрывные и рвущие душу. Казалось, что адовый инструмент мстит барабанным перепонкам Люциуса за такое с собой обращение. И он покорился, сдался на милость терзающего его победителя, тем более, что до конца ненавистного спора оставалась всего лишь неделя. 

***  


— Месяц закончился. Я готов, — исчадие музыкального ада, держа в руках свой инквизиторский инструмент, хмуро смотрело на Люциуса безо всяких эмоций.  
Малфой незаметно возблагодарил небеса за эти четыре коротеньких слова. Ему оставалось прослушать всего лишь один кошачий концерт, приложив все усилия, чтобы во время него не чесаться, а потом он с наслаждением стащит с себя эту рванину, и в мэноре снова воцарится блаженная тишина с тихим скрипом половиц, шелестом домовиков, да легким позвякиванием пробирок и колб в подземельях. Желанные звуки привычной жизни.  
— Идем, — откликнулся он, пожалуй, слишком оживленно и первым ринулся в сторону Музыкальной гостиной.  
Размашисто шагая по коридорам, Люциус вскользь пожалел, что хитрая Нарси на уик-энд укатила с любовником в Ниццу, оставив его в одиночестве упиваться мерзостью звука. Но это сожаление быстро растворилось в сокрушающей радости того, что пытка одеждой и музыкой подходит к концу.

Воодушевленно ворвавшись в зал, Люциус упал на ближайший стул, закинул ногу на ногу и жалобно сморщился, пока его мучитель не видел: маггловские брюки немилосердно натирали пах, вызывая болезненные ощущения в мошонке, а чертов свитер исколол все соски — проклятущие магглы знали толк в пытках.  
Как можно незаметнее поелозив задом по стулу, Люциус бросил опасливый взгляд на сосредоточенного музыканта. Осталось вытерпеть фальшивые аккорды своего мучителя, и свобода! Люциус, подсунув кисти под измученный пылающий зад, попытался надеть привычную вежливо-отстраненную маску, но зудящие соски и истерзанные грубой шерстью ягодицы, а, главное, предстоящее развлечение заставили его лицо скривиться в тоскливой гримасе.  
— Ты готов? — Снейп, быстро скользнув по нему взглядом, нахмурился, поджал губы, но все же зажал скрипку подбородком и занес руку вверх.  
Люциус невольно задержал дыхание. Все это было бы почти так же красиво, как картинка, изредка мелькавшая в его голове, если бы красоту не омрачало все то, что ему сейчас предстояло услышать. 

Северус глубоко и шумно вздохнул, вдохновенно закрыл глаза, смычок резко метнулся на струны, и тишину в комнате взорвал гнусный, уже почти привычный, пакостный визг. Как будто горе-музыканта одновременно драли тысячи книзлов. И в этом Люциус явно был на их стороне.  
Он вздрогнул от отвращения, но, чтобы не доставить радость врагу, тут же состроил приторно-вежливое лицо, не дрогнув, встречая едкий взгляд прожигающих его черных глаз.  
Красивая рука с длинными и, что особо обидно, музыкальными пальцами недвижимо замерла в воздухе, словно позволяя первой какофонии беспрепятственно распространиться по всему мэнору.  
— Нравится? — сухо спросил его Снейп, и в его голосе промелькнуло знакомое ехидное торжество.  
Люциус, с трудом переборов два немилосердных желания: почесать истерзанный брюками пах и метнуть в подлеца Непростительное, скрестил руки на груди и хмуро отрезал:  
— Нравится, нравится. Играй давай. Раньше сядешь, раньше выйдешь.  
Снейп криво усмехнулся самым краешком губ.  
— Ну, как скажешь. 

Люциус, приготовившись к новым пыткам, обреченно уставился на ненавистный смычок, в очередной раз легко, почти ласково коснувшийся струн, да так и замер на месте, оставив попытки незаметно потереться зудящим задом о стул.  
Какое-то время он просто не мог понять, что происходит.  
Мелодия — чарующая, завораживающая, волшебная — лилась легко и свободно, как река, неспешно прокладывающая свое русло в лесу. Она кружила по комнате легкой ажурной сетью, стекала по стенам невидимым золотом и снова белой птицей взмывала в самое небо. Непривычная в своей прелести скрипка радостно пела о чем-то прекрасном, — волнующе, звонко. Тонко вела незнакомой мелодией по самому сердцу, выводя в нем немыслимые доселе узоры. Высокие звуки сменялись теплыми низкими, потом обрывались резким аккордом, но в воздухе продолжала парить невесомая нежность.  
Все это было лучше, чем мечталось услышать, лучше, чем можно себе было представить — намного, намного лучше.  
Не веря своим ушам, Люциус в недоумении глядел на вдохновенное лицо, растворяющееся в создаваемых звуках, на глаза, сосредоточенные на самых кончиках пальцев, на сильные уверенные движения узкой жилистой кисти, плавно скользящей по струнам смычком. Все это было слишком красиво, восхитительно и слишком… возбуждающе. Эстет внутри Люциуса уже давно готов был биться в ментальном оргазме. Но глядя на ловкие проворные пальцы, ласково обхватывающие изящный ствол грифа, дерзко теребящие и с силой пережимающие струны, сдержанный замкнутый Люциус понял, что и другой оргазм — физический — тоже не за горами. Что он сам уже, совсем по-другому, не может отвести взгляд от этих уверенных властных рук, неожиданно разбудивших в нем слишком много неприличных желаний.  
Он неловко дернулся, отчего его стул протяжно и громко заскрипел; вспугнутый смычок в последний раз жарко поцеловал струны, резко обрывая мелодию, и в комнате повисла звенящая тишина.  
Оба — и музыкант, и его слушатель — застыли в молчании. Казалось, что музыка все еще кружится между ними и оседает на полу снежным вихрем.  
Северус опустил скрипку, все так же не глядя на Малфоя, и замер вместе с ней в неловкой позе.  
— Что… — голос Люциуса неожиданно сорвался. — Что это было?  
Снейп поднял голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:  
— Я обещал тебе сыграть, — невозмутимо ответил он, глядя в упор, словно выискивая на его лице ответ на какой-то невысказанный давний вопрос.  
— Ты… И давно ты это умеешь? — Люциус неловко откашлялся, стараясь принять как можно более независимый вид, но он все еще был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя.  
— Со школы, — Снейп невыразительно пожал плечами. — Мать заставляла. У магглов это обычное дело.  
Люциус злобно прищурил глаза, постепенно становясь самим собой:  
— Издевался, сволочь, — он еще больше нахмурился, поймав на бледном лице еле заметную едкую усмешку.  
— Ты бы себя видел… Не смог себе отказать в удовольствии. А ты бы на моем месте смог?  
Люциус тяжело выдохнул и промокнул белоснежным платком покрывшийся испариной лоб.  
— То есть… ты на самом деле можешь… вот так? Это не магия? Не трюк?  
Снейп быстро взглянул на него и недвусмысленно хмыкнул.  
— Но почему же никто… — Люциус все еще пытался оправиться от потрясения. — В смысле, почему об этом никто не знал еще в школе? — он непонимающе смотрел на музыканта, а тот равнодушно пожал плечами:  
— И кому это было нужно? Поттеру? Блэку? Тебе, звезда Слизерина? Или твоим дружкам?

Люциус Малфой тяжело поднялся с кресла, кажется, впервые в жизни чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Он с трудом припомнил свои школьные годы и худенького темноволосого мальчишку с младшего курса, который вечно встречался ему на пути со своими нелепыми книгами, поднимая глаза от земли лишь затем, чтобы проводить Люциуса задумчивым темным взглядом. Этот восторженный взгляд долго преследовал его своей необычной неправильностью. Этот непонятый взгляд…  
— Я тебе нравился! — неожиданно выпалил Люциус, не спрашивая, а утверждая, и сухой сдержанный Северус внезапно отвел глаза, превращаясь в того самого смущенного пацана.  
— Я тебе нравился... — ошеломленно повторил Люциус, постепенно вспоминая и все остальное. — Как я мог забыть? — выдохнул он. — Так вот почему ты так психовал, когда я пытался склеить твою рыжую. Это было не из-за нее, верно? Из-за меня?! — его лицо озарилось внезапной догадкой и торжеством. 

Люциусу смутно привиделся давнишний солнечный день, рыжие волосы, горящие огненным золотом… “эй, красавица, пойдем с нами”, “отвали от нее, идиот” и полные отчаяния глубокие бархатные глаза, глядящие на него так пронзительно, что взгляд невольно зацепился за них и скользнул чуть ниже, по плотно сжатым губам, кривившимся то ли в ненависти, то ли в обиде. А следом увиделся деревянный глянцевый бок, заботливо прикрытый старенькой мантией. И тонкие кисти, судорожно сжимающие черный гриф.  
Значит, вот откуда эти мечты.  
Кажется, именно в тот день Люциус понял впервые, что ему могут нравиться парни. Что по-настоящему, до дрожи в коленях, его заводят упертое противостояние, бесстрашная встречная сила и готовность идти до конца. И ресницы, и скрипка, и пальцы. Именно так. В такой очередности. Тогда он все понял. И испугался. И постарался уйти и забыть. Тогда еще он не умел себе признаваться ни в чем.

— Это было давно, — Северус поспешно переложил смычок в другую руку и резко повернулся в сторону двери. Но его руку на грифе накрыла жесткая сильная ладонь.  
— Сыграй! — хрипло и уверенно потребовал Люциус, как будто теперь имел полное право ему приказывать. — Сыграй еще. Для меня. Мне.  
— Зачем? — все сейчас происходило так, словно они снова были в школе, и Люциус Малфой — надменный красавец-блондин, звезда квиддичной сборной, любимец девушек и парней, первый ученик на своем курсе, снисходил до никому не нужного подростка в замурзанной мантии. — Зачем? — упрямо повторил Снейп, ожесточенно пытаясь вырваться из фирменной малфоевской хватки. 

Люциус удерживал выдирающуюся руку, смотрел на него — хмурого, нелюдимого, — а видел перед собой по-прежнему смелого мальчишку и его отчаянный упрямый взгляд, который сквозь темные густые ресницы слал ему гордый взрослый вызов.  
— Затем, что я идиот, — раздраженно рявкнул он, перехватывая выскользающее запястье половчее. — Ну и ты, разумеется, тоже. Столько времени зря.  
И снова некстати вспомнились тревожные кисти, ласкающие отзывчивый гриф, да так вспомнились, что краска бросилась в лицо. Чему еще эти руки и где научились за это даром потерянное время?  
— Я доиграл. По правилам спора… — угрюмо заныл музыкант-зануда, и Люциус обреченно выдохнул — до чего же упрямый. Но больше он не собирался ему потакать. Теперь они не будут терять ни минуты.  
— Заткнись и идем. Там мне сыграешь еще, — резко и властно оборвал его он, и Северус уставился на него с непривычной и оттого забавной растерянностью.  
— Где это “там”? — желчно осведомился он, и Люциус Малфой тяжело сглотнул, мысленно приготовившись к самому худшему. Но даже если все давно уже кончилось, он обязан узнать.  
— В моей спальне, — надменно ответил он, с ужасом чувствуя, как к щекам подступает подлая яркая краска. — Из которой я тебя больше не выпущу.  
Ожидая увидеть оскорбленное возмущение, Люциус был поражен, услышав в ответ лишь подозрительное:  
— И что я, по-твоему, там буду делать?  
Люциус привычно закатил глаза, с облегчением чувствуя, как скучная жизнь неожиданно наполняется звуками музыки, предвкушением теплых ладоней на истерзанной коже и неожиданным счастьем:  
— Ты снимешь, наконец, с меня этот идиотский свитер. И брюки. И все остальное. Потом мне сыграешь и разденешься сам. А там разберемся.  
И, не выпуская из руки чужого запястья, торопливо потащил несопротивляющегося музыканта за собой по коридору.


End file.
